


Who Would Have Thought

by shirasade



Category: Backstreet Boys, Popslash
Genre: Casual Sex, Crush, Early Work, M/M, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-07
Updated: 2002-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howie had certainly not expected this to happen. Sure, he loved his band mates and had spent numerous nights fantasizing about them - they were sex symbols after all and one would have to be blind not to see that. But he would never have dreamed of turning these harmless little visuals into reality - and certainly not with Brian!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Would Have Thought

**Author's Note:**

> A friend's latest obsession with Howie and Brian made me realize that that's a pairing you hardly ever see - so I just had to give it a try in form of a short song fic. Don't shoot me if it sucks, please! I have problems writing Brian - don't ask me why...  
> Also, this was written in response to a request for a not-so-nice Howie. Another thing I have problems writing - I think I'll stick to my angsty-fluffy SweetBone fics from now on! But headache meds do strange stuff to your mind... lol
> 
> The Song is "Crush" by Jennifer Paige.

_I see you blowin' me a kiss  
it doesn't take a scientist,  
to understand what's goin' on baby  
If you see something in my eye  
let's not over analyze  
don't go too deep with it baby _

Howie had certainly not expected this to happen. Sure, he loved his band mates and had spent numerous nights fantasizing about them - they were sex symbols after all and one would have to be blind not to see that. But he would never have dreamed of turning these harmless little visuals into reality - and certainly not with Brian!  
Perhaps with AJ or Nick, maybe when they were drunk and lonely - but Brian, happily married, straight as a pole and with the church boy rep? Never would Howie have expected this!

But here he was, lying naked in Brian's bed. And it had all been Brian's idea! It had been Brian who had been touchy-feely all day long, who had flirted with Howie at every chance he got. And boy, was he good at it! Those blue eyes could certainly make anyone's knees go weak - and Howie was no exception. He didn't live like a monk but he always had to be careful as to whom he invited back to his room, be it a man or a woman. He couldn't go and threaten his career and carefully maintained reputation of sweetness, now could he?  
Brian's sudden interest in him came at exactly the right time - Howie had begun to get really tired of spending the night with only his hands as company. He didn't know why Brian had been hitting on him - he had always assumed that Brian was the faithful type or at least very discreet about any extramarital adventures. Truth be told he didn't really care - the opportunity was simply too good to pass it by.

When Brian had invited him over to his room in the evening Howie had accepted gracefully, his hand lingering on his friend's and his dark eyes locking with Brian's baby blues. He had seen a slight flush color Brian's cheeks and had had to bite back a smile - that man really was cute like an angel!  
Again to his surprise it had been Brian who ended the small talk after sharing a pizza by lifting a hand and tracing Howie's full lips before closing the distance between them.  
The kiss had been sweet and short, but as they parted Howie licked his lips, smiled and leaned back over to Brian. His tongue mimicked Brian's fingers and traced Brian's lips, which parted slightly, letting him in readily. This time the kiss was passionate and their tongues duelled for dominance as their hands began to wander.

Howie enjoyed feeling Brian's curls between his fingers and he couldn't hold back a moan as Brian's hands slipped under his shirt to caress his chest. Soon they had rid themselves of their clothes and their naked bodies were gliding against each other. All the while there was no word spoken except for little gasps and moans and the occasional four letter word when another hot spot was discovered.  
Howie was surprised how natural being with Brian like this felt - there was no awkwardness, no hesitation. He felt Brian's hot mouth surround his cock and almost came from the long missed feeling. Brian's name escaped him and the other man looked up at him, his eyes glittering with satisfaction - and something else that Howie didn't feel like analyzing when all he wanted was to cum deep in Brian's mouth.

 _so let it be  
what it'll be  
don't make a fuss and go crazy over you and me  
Here's what I'll do  
I'll play the wuss, not like we have a date with destiny _

After his climax he pulled Brian up to kiss him hotly - he loved to taste himself on another person's lips. He felt Brian's rock hard erection poke into his thigh and moved to slowly jerk him off. Brian's head rolled back, coming to rest against Howie's shoulder. His hands twisted the bed spread and Howie thought that his friend had never looked more beautiful - he looked good enough to fuck! Howie felt his cock stir again at that thought and he whispered into Brian's ear, sucking his earlobe into his mouth: "Bri - you want me to fuck you, babe?"  
Blue eyes flew open and Brian blushed as he simply nodded, unable to say anything. Howie spared him the need for words as his mouth covered Brian's once again. He had already seen the small bottle of lube on the night stand and fumbled blindly to get it, only to have it handed to him by Brian who had obviously recovered from his surprise.

He moved to coat himself with it, but was stopped by Brian's voice, sounding throaty and sexy in a way Howie had never heard it before: "No, let me..." The voice and Brian's fingers stroking him made Howie shiver with delight - he sure could get used to this!  
Just when he was about to tell his friend to stop his ministrations Brian let go of his cock and pulled Howie down into a deep kiss. "Please be gentle, D - I haven't done this before..." he whispered, causing Howie to hesitate one moment. Should he really do this? Brian was his friend and he should give this gift to someone special...

But then Brian moved impatiently against him and all thought left Howie as desire swept over him. He inserted two finger into Brian's tight opening, trying to ignore the pain he saw appear in the other man's eyes. Luckily he soon found Brian's prostate and pleasure replaced the hurt. Carefully he added another finger, suppressing his impatience to be inside Brian at once.  
As he seemed to have adjusted to the intrusion Howie removed his fingers, causing Brian to moan at the loss. "Pshh - it'll be even better, don't worry, babe!" Howie calmed him as he placed himself at Brian's opening and began to push inside.  
He knew he had to go slow, but it proved to be difficult with Brian so tight around him and his hands digging into Howie's ass. Somehow he managed to hold back until the worst pain had disappeared before moving. Brian's gaze never left his face as they started to rock against each other, both approaching ecstasy quickly from the feelings running through them.

Howie closed his eyes - there were emotions shining in Brian's eyes that he really didn't want to deal with at the moment. Instead he concentrated on the intense waves of pleasure caused by Brian whose fingers were still kneading his butt cheeks, as if knowing that this was one of Howie's spots. He knew he wouldn't take much longer and reached between them to jerk Brian off, enjoying the rapt expression on the other man's face as lust shot through him from Howie's hand moving up and down his erection as well as from Howie's cock hitting his prostate over and over.  
Howie knew that Brian was close and increased his pace, pulling almost completely out before slamming back in. Brian would have difficulties to walk tomorrow but Howie was too far gone to worry and Brian almost fainted as his climax rapidly approached.

They came within seconds of each other, Howie collapsing on top of Brian for a moment, before recovering sufficiently to roll over.  
"That... that was..." Brian was at a complete loss for words, so he turned and kissed Howie softly instead, trying to convey his emotions silently. "That was great, babe!" Howie murmured and kissed Brian's temple, his voice taking on the soft, soothing sound he used to placate people. "Now, why don't we go and take a shower - we're a mess..."

 _It's just, a little crush  
not like I faint, every time we touch  
It's just some little thing  
Not like every thing i do  
depends on you_

Brian reluctantly let go of him and got up as Howie offered him his hand. In the shower Howie tenderly washed his lover's bruised body, paying special attention to the raw flesh between his ass cheeks. As he saw that he had actually drawn blood he fell to his knees and before Brian knew what happened he felt Howie tongue soothe the pain that had set in as soon as he had come down from his high.  
Soon Howie noticed that Brian's breathing was getting laboured and that his hands were moving up and down his hardening shaft. He reached around Brian's slim hips and replaced Brian's fingers with his own, caressing him blindly while he continued to lick and thrust with his tongue.

As he felt Brian getting close he stopped his ministrations and turned him around so he could take his hard length into his mouth. He took in as much as he could, working the rest of the hot flesh with one hand while the other fondled Brian's balls.  
As Brian came Howie let go off his cock and let the shower wash the cum away. He moved up Brian's shivering body and kissed him almost tenderly. Brian could hardly stand and Howie supported the taller man as they left the shower. He towelled them both off and then led his friend back to the bed. He motioned for him to sit in a chair while Howie changed the soiled sheets.

Brian sat there and watched him walking around his room naked and unashamed, taking care of him as was his habit. "I... I love you, Howie..." he said softly.  
Howie hesitated a moment, contemplating to just ignore this. But Brian was looking at him with those bright blue eyes, his cheeks flushed, his body still glowing from the orgasm it had just experienced - he looked simply adorable and Howie really wanted to have a repeat performance of this night.  
So he locked eyes with Brian and smiled at him, one of his devastating warm smiles. He went over to the man sitting naked in the chair and laid his hands on his knees. "This really was lovely, babe - I absolutely loved it!" He leaned in to kiss Brian softly, ignoring the shiver that simple contact sparked. "I'd love to do this again, Bri - you're really special..."

 _It's raisin' my adrenaline'  
you're banging on a heart of tin  
please don't make too much of it baby  
Say "that we're for ever more"  
that's not what I'm lookin' for,  
all I can commit to is maybe_

He could tell that Brian was a bit disappointed by his words, but he didn't resist as Howie took his hand and led him to the bed, slipping under the clean sheets after him. Howie spooned behind Brian, feeling the other man relax against him. He stroked him softly, skimming over his chest, caressing the scar there and drawing lazy circles on his stomach until Brian's breaths evened out and he fell asleep in Howie's arms.  
Howie lay awake for a while longer, staring into the dark. It really had been a night to remember - and hopefully one he would be able to repeat. And if Brian really had feelings for him this shouldn't be too difficult.

Howie sighed softly and rested his head on Brian's shoulder. It felt good to be with him - normally Howie got restless after a while and left whoever he was with, but with Brian it was different somehow, with him he didn't mind spending the night. It was just as he had told him - he really was special...  
Howie fell asleep with a soft smile on his face, his body still wrapped around Brian's.


End file.
